You Came Back
by ToriCarter
Summary: Amu and her friends are now in high school and are teenagers! Tadase keeps asking Amu out, but Amu keeps saying no, for one particular complication. AMUTO! With other pairings incluiding KukaixxUtau KairixxYaya NagihikoxxRima
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: I do not own Shugo Chara. I'm continuing this but at the moment I'm not really sure where I'm going to take this story. Please review!)

Chapter 1

Hinamori Amu walked down the long pathway that led to the high school. Her bright pink hair was pulled back in a ponytail and her bright golden-yellow eyes gleamed with happiness. Today was her first day of her first year at high school. She and her most of her friends from elementary and middle school were all attending the same high school. Amu smiled wider. Amu stopped and looked up at the large building.

"Wow, it's big," she said to herself out loud.

"Amu-chan!" a voice called. She turned to see Rima smiling and running towards her. Amu met her half way.

"Rima!" Amu cried bright. They gave each other a hug. Rima was short and looked young for a fourteen year old. She still had long flowing blonde hair and big eyes sparkling, the same color as Amu's.

The two walked and talked towards the high school. "Did you talk to Yaya recently?"

"Huh? No, why? Did she and Kairi have a fight?" Yaya and Kairi, two other friends of theirs, had decided to go out a few weeks ago, even though it was obvious they had feelings for each other before then.

Rima shook her head. "Yaya's really happy, even though she feels a little too 'grown up' because she has a boyfriend." Amu rolled her eyes. That was Yaya for you.

"So… what happened?"

"She called me in hysterics because we were leaving her again and, I quote, 'it's just like elementary school again.'"

"Oh, that's all."

"Yep." They looked at each other for a moment, before bursting out laughing.

"Amu-chan!" Amu turned to see Kukai running full speed towards her and Rima and putting his arms around each of their necks. "Ha! You've made it to high school!"

"It's nice to see you too, Kukai," said Amu.

"You're choking me," Rima said bluntly. Kukai let go and looked them over.

"Cool, those uniforms fit nicely! Do you guys know your classes?" he said. They shook their heads in unison. He smiled widely. "Great! I can take you over to the lists! Let's go!" Kukai took one arm of each girl and starting running towards the class lists, dragging them along with him.

Kukai had big green eyes and orange hair. His ears had piercings in them and he had grown taller since the last time they had seen him.

"Hey, Kukai. Did you talk to Utau lately? How is she? How's her college?" said Amu, and then added shyly, "I haven't really spoken with her too recently.

Kukai turned to look at her, and briefly, Amu could see sadness in his eyes, but he smiled, hiding the sadness inside himself. "No, not really, but I'm calling her tonight, to see how she's doing."

"You miss her, don't you?" Rima said.

Kukai's face fell a little. Utau had gone to college in England, and Kukai and her had been going out for about three years or so, and they were still, somehow, managing to keep their relationship steady. He looked away and then suddenly changed the subject. "I'm in class two-D. Tell me what class you guys are in, okay? See you later!"

Rima and Amu waited behind the crowd to see what class they would be in.

"So," said Rima darkly. "Why didn't you ask me… about Nagihiko?"

Amu turned nervously to her. "Oh, I-I was going to, I mean, um, it's just Utau is in college, and, uh, so, how are you and Nagihiko?" said Amu.

Rima smiled. "Everything's fine."

"You're scary when you do that, you know."

"I know… _what do you mean, I'm scary?"_

Amu laughed nervously.

When they checked the lists, they were delighted to find themselves in the same class, one-C. Sadly, Nagihiko was in one-A and Tadase was in one-B.

"Amu-chan." Amu and Rima turned, after they had looked at the lists, to see Tadase behind them, smiling. "Did you have a nice break?"

"Y-yes!" Amu said. Her heart skipped a beat. Tadase had been the prince of her dreams since elementary school, and she had had a big crush on him ever since. Tadase was tall and blonde. His eyes were a brilliant shade of red-orange, and his smile was to die for. Tadase had asked Amu to be his girlfriend before repeatedly, but she would always turn him down because of a complication…

"Am I invisible?" Rima said coldly. Tadase turned red and laughed nervously.

"N-no, um, how was your break, Rima-chan?"

Rima looked away, swiftly. "I don't feel like telling you."

Amu and Tadase looked at each other and shrugged.

"Um, Amu-chan—and Rima-chan, which classes are you two in? I'm in one-B," Tadase said anxiously.

Amu frowned a little. "Oh, uh, we're both in… one… C."

Tadase frowned too. "Oh… I see…"

"I see, too, now it's time to go, Amu-chan," said Rima pulling on her sleeve towards class.

Class started swiftly and quickly. There were introductions, rules explained, things like that, but there was one thing on Amu's mind. The complication. If there wasn't that specific complication, Amu would be in a relationship with Tadase, which she thought would be great… if it wasn't for the complication. She knew Tadase liked her, he had confessed his feelings for her and told her that he liked her every day he could.

Amu turned to Rima and then her eyes widened and she turned pale. Almost every boy in the room was looking at her with love in their eyes. They looked like they were about to pounce on her and hug her, and wouldn't let anything in their way. _Just like middle and elementary school, _thought Amu as she smiled with a sigh. Rima seemed liked she hadn't noticed that anything had changed.

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door and the door slid open. There in the doorway was Nagihiko. He had grown, like the other boys, and had his long blue hair cut short. He smiled at the teacher and then his eyes moved towards Rima and the other boys who were gawking at her. He kept on smiling as he moved towards Rima's desk and then stood beside her. He then smiled even wider as he took Rima's chin and held it out leaning in towards her until their noses were only inches apart. Then he leaned in further and kissed Rima gently on the lips. The whole class, including the teacher gasped loudly. Rima's eyes were wide, but she didn't push him away. He then let go of her and headed back towards the door. Before he left, he turned briefly.

"I would like it if you boys didn't try to hit on my girlfriend," he said with an innocent smile. Silence struck the room as Rima turned red as she watched Nagihiko leave. When the door slid closed, the outbursts started.

"Is he really your boyfriend?" one boy asked.

"You're not really dating are you?" another boy asked.

"What would he do if someone hits on you?"

Rima closed her eyes and answered casually. "Yes, he's my boyfriend. We are dating. He will probably rip out your intestines and make you eat them if you try to hit on me." Everyone grew silent.

"Now, now, everyone, let's settle down," the teacher said. "Let's continue…"

Amu looked at Rima and saw, just briefly, the corner of her mouth trying to hide a smile. Amu smiled widely at her friend. She loved seeing Rima happy.

The classes went by fairly quickly, and before they knew it, it was time for lunch.

They went to the cafeteria and met up with Nagihiko, Tadase, and Kukai.

"Here, guys, come sit with me and my friends from soccer," said Kukai with a smile. They walked over towards his table where there sat a few kids.

"Hey," one girl said with a smile.

"Kukai, who are the cuties? Don't tell me they're both your girlfriend?" one boy said, raising a brow at Amu and Rima. Amu turned red and Rima scowled. Kukai rubbed his temples as Tadase and Nagihiko's eyes narrowed.

"No, um, this is Amu-chan and Rima-chan. Uh, neither one of them is my girlfriend—"

"Good, so I can get the chance right? Which one to start…?" the boy said.

Nagihiko stepped protectively in front of Rima and smiled. "No, this is my girlfriend. Touch her and die."

The boy smirked. "Fine, dude, relax. Hey blondie, the pink chic yours?" Tadase and Amu turned red and shook their heads. The boy smiled widely. "Good, hey guys the pink one's all mine!"

"Shut up!" yelled Kukai. "I'm not going to let you talk about my friends like that!"

"Kukai…" The boy looked at him.

"No, come on, guys. We're eating lunch somewhere else, okay?" Kukai turned towards an empty table on the other side of the room. The others followed. When they got there, they all sat down and Kukai sighed loudly. "Sorry guys, that guy's been itching for a girlfriend since his first year in high school. Anyway, it's like old times, again right? I mean, we're all together, mostly! All that's missing is Yaya!" Kukai smiled widely.

"Yeah," Amu agreed.

Amu walked quietly back to her house. The leaves on trees were bristling in the autumn wind and there were birds fluttering from tree to tree. Amu sighed. It had been a since she had thought about_ him._ That one complication. She still remembered every detail of his face clearly. His deep blue eyes, his shaggy dark blue hair. The way he would always be there for her… She hadn't seen him for three years. She hadn't talked with him for two. She remembered his request for her. _Wait for me. _She was starting to regret it. She had done what he had asked, because of some foolish reason… that she herself wasn't even sure about. Was it love? But, she hadn't seen him for _three years!_ Isn't that a lot to ask from a girl? Amu paused. Did he still remember her? Maybe… he hadn't seen her for a reason! He hadn't even called after a year of him being with the orchestra. What an idiot she was! Amu rolled her eyes and continued walking in frustration. What if he already had a girlfriend? The next time, she decided, Tadase asked her to be his girlfriend, she would say _yes!_ She stopped. For some reason… that idea didn't feel right.

Amu went to sit on a park bench. And ran her fingers through her hair. Had he changed much from when she had last saw him? Was he taller? Did he cut his hair? Amu shook her head. _I shouldn't even be thinking of him! _she thought. She heard a person sit on the other side of the bench, but she ignored them. Amu stood and then smiled widely.

"I'm not going to torture myself anymore!" she said with a large smile. Suddenly her face fell a little. Why wasn't she feeling as happy as she should've?

Suddenly she felt two large arms go under her own arms and rap around herself and a pointed chin rest on her shoulder. The stranger pulled her in closer.

"Amu, why are you torturing yourself?" Amu's eyes were wide as she heard the familiar voice that had deepened a bit over the years. She turned her head abruptly to see the familiar deep blue eyes and dark blue hair. She felt as if she were choking. He let her go and she fully turned around to look at him. "Hey!"

"I-Iku… Iku…" Amu bit her lip to keep from crying out. Then something hit her. "Y-you-!"

He grabbed her close in a bear hug and whispered in her ear. "Hello, Amu."

Amu stepped back from him. "I-Ikuto!" she finally managed. He smiled gleefully at her.

"Did you miss me?" he questioned, trying to act innocent.

Amu tried to hold back surprising tears. "Y-you—" Amu felt her knees turn to jelly and it took all that she had not to fall towards the ground. "H-how-?"

"I'm taking a small break," he responded. Then his face turned serious. "I know I couldn't take off earlier…"

"Earlier?" Amu blurted out, rage spilling out. "I haven't seen you in _three years!"_

His smile dropped a little, but then he laughed softly. "Amu… I know I haven't seen you in," he hesitated, "a while, but I'm here now."

Amu studied him, tears stinging her eyes, threatening to spill out over her face. "You can't expect me to forgive that easily."

His smile completely faded and he dropped his head. "You missed me?" A small smile crept onto his face, but he still seemed somehow ashamed.

Amu's face burned red. Did she… miss him? "N-no—why would I miss you? That would mean I cared about you-!"

He laughed and wrapped his arms around her once more, this time Amu didn't struggle.

"Why would I miss you?" she demanded through small sobs. "You were only gone for three years! You only didn't talk to me for two years! You-you-!" Ikuto was holding onto her tightly and Amu surprised herself by holding him back. "You only left me waiting for you… not seeing you… or hearing your voice… or… or…"

Ikuto pulled her back and wiped away a few tears. "You… waited?"

Amu looked at him. "Isn't that what you asked?"

They stared at each other in silence, before Ikuto leaned down and kissed her on the lips. "Yes."

"Ikuto… You came back," Amu whispered.

They strolled through the park together, hand in hand, Ikuto talking about his search for his father, Amu talking about her life for the past three years.

"So, the little king asked you to be his girlfriend? And yet, you said no?" Ikuto asked.

"I promised you that I'd wait… unless you'd rather I said yes," Amu said harshly, blushing a little. Ikuto smirked.

"I love you."

Amu looked at him. "I… I love you too." The words flowed swiftly out of her mouth, like they were waiting to be spoken. Suddenly her phone buzzed, an incoming call. Amu dropped his hand to pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Amu-chan." Amu froze, it was Tadase. And Ikuto was standing right next to her.

"Yes?"

"I love you." Amu blushed and her eyes darted to Ikuto who was looking at her questioningly. Could he hear Tadase?

"I have to—"

"Will you be my girlfriend? Will you go out with me this Saturday night?" Amu's eyes widened.

"N-no. No, I can't. No. I'm sorry, Tadase-kun, but no."

"Why not?" Amu's blush deepened. She realized this was the first time Tadase had actually asked for the reason of why Amu kept declining.

"I'm… I'm in love with someone else."

"Huh? Who?"

"I-Ikuto."

"But he left you, Amu-chan. He left you and hasn't spoken to you."

"Tadase-kun, you don't understand…"

"I understand that I love you and that I want to be with you. How can you still love him when he left you like that? I'm here. I would never leave you like that. I love you."

"Tadase—" Ikuto snatched the phone from my hands and spoke for me.

"Tadase, it's Ikuto. I'm back. Don't make Amu go through any more trouble," he said calmly before closing the cell phone.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: I do not own Shugo Chara. Please review! I'm adding Rimahiko parts as well, although this is still an Amuto story.)

Chapter 2

"Ikuto!" Amu exclaimed.

"Yes, Amu-koi?" Amu blushed at the honorific.

"You can't just—"

"What? You still have feelings for him?"

"No! Of course not! But, you shouldn't be so rude about it…" Ikuto rolled his eyes and they continued to walk.

"You're in high school now, aren't you Amu-koi?"

"Yeah."

"You're fourteen, now, right?"

Amu blushed harder. Why was she blushing? It was just her age. But then again… he was five years older than her… "I'll be fifteen in a couple of months."

Ikuto smirked. "What? Wanting to grow up that quickly, Amu-koi?"

Amu didn't respond. She only blushed.

"Nagi?"

"Yes, Rima?"

"Why did you act that way today? In front of those boys? I mean, in homeroom and at lunch, you acted differently. More angry."

Rima and Nagihiko were walking side by side towards Rima's house. They had stopped at a café earlier and were just leaving.

"You liked them flirting with you?" Nagihiko asked, anger building up in his voice.

Rima stared at him. He was so out of character. "No, of course not. Why would I?"

"How should I know," he spat back, looking away. Rima saw his face was slightly red. Rima stopped walking. Nagihiko turned. His expression turned to worry. "Rima? What's wrong?"

Now it was Rima's turn to be out of character. "What's wrong? You're acting so different and you won't say why!" she yelled.

Nagihiko's expression softened and he put his arms around her waist. "It's because I love you so much, Rima. I don't like other guys flirting with you. I thought you'd see that."

"Well, I thought about that… but when you said that you'd kill Kukai-kun's friend, you seemed like you were serious. Am I really worth all that?"

Nagihiko chuckled and pulled Rima closer to him. "No, Rima. You're worth so much more. You just don't know it."

"You mean it?"

"Yes, Rima." Nagihiko leaned down and kissed Rima. "I love you so much, Mashiro Rima. I wish you knew how much."

Rima blushed. Nagi was about to kiss her again when she turned her head slightly and a sight caught her eye. She pulled back instantly. "Nagi… isn't that Tsukiyomi-san with Amu?"

Ikuto and Amu walked hand in hand, smiling at each other, when Amu heard a familiar voice call her.

"Amu!"

Amu and Ikuto both turned their heads to see Rima running over towards them, with Nagi being dragged along behind.

"Amu!" Rima called again. They reached each other and Rima stood speechless looking between Ikuto and Amu, her mouth slightly opened. She looked as if she was trying so hard to stay in character.

"Tsukiyomi-san?" Nagi said in disbelief. "When did—How did—What?"

Ikuto smiled as he wrapped his arm around Amu's waist. "I've come back, Fujisaki."

"Amu, why didn't you tell me?" Rima asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Rima! I just found out today!" Amu said quickly, not wanting her friend to be mad at her.

"It's true," Ikuto said calmly.

Nagi stared at Ikuto holding Amu and he smiled. "You guys a couple now, huh?"

Amu blushed violently, but before she could answer, Ikuto answered for her. "Yes, we are." Amu looked up at him, her eyes sending him the message, _Are we really? _He smiled at her, answering back.

Nagi and Rima looked at each other and Nagi smiled, Rima did too, although she tried hiding it.

"Wait, did you tell Tadase-kun?" Rima asked.

"Well, I didn't actually announce to the world that Amu is my girlfriend… yet… But I the little King knows that I'm back now," Ikuto said.

Suddenly they heard feet behind them and saw Kukai running full speed towards them. "YO!"

He skidded and was about to slam into Amu and probably fall on top of her, when Ikuto put out his arm protectively and stopped him.

A large smiled formed on Kukai's face. "Hey so it _is _true!"

"What is?" asked Amu.

"Tsukiyomi-san is back!" Kukai said with a laugh. Kukai took Ikuto's hand and gave it a big shake. Kukai was laughing.

"Wow, Kukai-kun. Why are you so excited that Ikuto is back?" Nagi asked.

"Kukai-kun is gay," Rima pointed out calmly before Kukai could answer.

Kukai's smiled faded as he shook his head violently. "No, no! No, that's not it! I'm completely straight!" He turned back to Ikuto and smiled. "You've visited Utau right?"

"Oh, so that's it," Nagi said nodding.

"I still think he's gay," Rima said.

"Rima-chan, I'm not gay!" Kukai complained. "I wanted to know about Utau!" He looked back at Ikuto. "So? You visited her right? Right?"

Ikuto sighed. "Yeah, I visited her."

"So? Is she doing okay? How are things? Did she talk about me? Is she coming back to visit?" Everyone instantly understood his worry, especially Amu. She felt the same thing when Ikuto was away, but this was different, she hadn't already been in a relationship with Ikuto when he left. Kukai was obviously worried since long distance relationships were very hard to keep.

"She's fine Souma. She's working hard," Ikuto replied.

"Did she talk about me?" Kukai persisted.

Ikuto hesitated. "Yeah…" Amu looked at Ikuto. She heard the hesitation.

"Yes! That's good right! That means she's been thinking of me!"

"She's definitely been thinking of you…"

"What she say? What she say?"

"She said that she misses you a lot and wishes she were here with you. And some other stuff that I would feel uncomfortable saying aloud."

Kukai's smile was a mile wide. He leaned back and smiled up at the sky. "Thank God! She didn't text me back last night and I got worried, but I know everything's okay!"

Ikuto gave Amu a quick look and she understood there was more to what Utau had said about Kukai.

"Why don't we all head back to my house, huh? We could get Yaya and Kairi too and have a little Welcome Back party for Ikuto!" Kukai suggested smiling at everyone.

"Okay," the others said in unison.

"I'll text Yaya and Kairi now…," Kukai said. He got out his phone and began pressing on the screen, when they heard a large yell.

"IKUTO NII-SAN! GET AWAY FROM MY AMU-CHAN!"

Tadase was standing at the entrance to the park and started running towards them, about to throw a punch at Ikuto.

(A/N: I apologize that I haven't updated in so long after updating this chapter. :( Um, I know it's been like 2 months since I've updated after this chapter... and I hate that... but I've been working on another story... and I'm really sorry to all of the people who liked this story. Please don't get mad at me... :( I will try to update, I just don't know when I can.)


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: OMG WRITERS BLOCK! Please don't get mad at me ppls. Thank you so much for liking the story, but I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't get really upset with me. There are lots of things happening in my life and I truthfully didn't know where to go with this story. So, I'm sorry I haven't update for a really long time, but here's chapter three I don't own Shugo Chara and please review!)

Chapter 3

_Tadase was standing at the entrance to the park and started running towards them, about to throw a punch at Ikuto._

Amu screamed. Rima, Nagi, and Kukai watched wide-eyed as Tadase run towards Ikuto in total prince character change.

Ikuto just smirked and dodged the punch easily, flipping over Tadase.

"You're Amu? Really little king? If I'm not mistaken, Amu and I are together now," Ikuto said with a smile.

"LIAR!" Tadase roared, lunging towards Ikuto. Ikuto swiftly blocked another one of Tadase's punches with his hand and flipped Tadase over his shoulder.

"There are many things I'd lie about," Ikuto agreed coolly. "But Amu's not one of them."

Tadase hopped up from the ground and glared at Ikuto. Tadase glanced at Amu who had her hands of her mouth. "It's not true, is it?!"

Amu lowered her hands. "W-wha—"

"It's not true! You're not with Ikuto, are you?!"

Amu bit her lip. "Tadase-kun... Of course I am. You know how I feel about Ikuto…"

"HE LEFT YOU!"

Amu clenched her fists. She hated this. She hated the fact that she was fighting with Tadase. "BUT HE CAME BACK!"

Everyone was silent. Amu was shaking. She was holding back tears. All she wanted was to run away. Run…. Away….

Amu turned on her heel and started running. Faster and faster. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She hated choosing. She hated seeing the hurt on Tadase's face. She hated that Ikuto left her for so long. She hated that Tadase could use that as an excuse. She hated it…

She suddenly felt herself falling. She had tripped. Where was Ikuto? Why wasn't her there to save her?

She hit the pavement hard and let out a yelp in pain.

Amu could feel the eyes of multiple pedestrians staring at her in shock and wonder, but she didn't care. Ikuto was back. He was back! They should all be at Kukai's house celebrating! Why did Tadase… why… why did he have to… ruin it?

Amu curled up in a ball and lay there, shaking and crying silent tears. She wished Ikuto was holding her protectively in his arms. His sweet breath hitting her ear as he whispered to her… Tadase had never loved her like Ikuto had. He might have said 'I love you' much more than Ikuto, but Ikuto had always loved her more.

Always.

Amu's eyes opened in realization. Why hadn't she noticed it before? She remembered… at the airport… she didn't even say she loved him back… All those years, Amu thought her heart belonged to the prince… but in actuality…

"It was already taken," she whispered aloud. "Ikuto…"

"Amu!"

Amu shot up and looked around for the familiar voice. "Ikuto…"

Ikuto came into view, searching frantically for her. He called out her name again.

Amu smiled. "I-Ikuto…"

Ikuto looked her way and smiled. He ran towards her and embraced her, holding her close, holding her tightly. "Amu! Are you okay?"

Amu nodded slowly. "I'm…" She was on the verge of tears. "I'm so sorry, Ikuto!"

He looked at her. "What?"

She burst out crying, startling Ikuto. "I'm so sorry! All that time you were in love with me and I hurt you! I hurt you so much by thinking that I was in love with Tadase-kun!"

Ikuto cracked a smile and held her close. "Amu…"

"But I wasn't! I was in love with you! I still am and forever will! I'm so sorry!"

Ikuto looked at her and Amu sniffed and wiped away her tears.

Ikuto then kissed her gently on the lips. It was gentle, and yet full of passion.

He slowly broke away and smiled at her, brushing a strand of her hair out of her face. "I know, Amu. I know. But that's all behind us, isn't it? Time to start a new. I'm back now. I can't… I can't stay away from you any longer."

"But I thought you said-!" Amu started.

Ikuto shook his head. "I love my father… but… I can't leave you again…. You have no idea what I've been through without you…."

Amu kissed him. He held onto her tighter. Amu sighed and rested her forehead on his. "Oh Ikuto… nothing would make me happier… but…" She smiled sadly at him. "I want you to find your father."

Ikuto looked back at her, completely shocked. "What?"

Amu led him to a nearby bench. "Ikuto… You know I love you… But I know that finding your father is more important right now—"

"Not more important than you-!" Ikuto exclaimed. "Don't you want to be with me? I'm telling you that I'm going to stay!"

Amu sighed. "Ikuto, please, you have to listen to me… Right now, you have to find him. I know he's out there and you know it too. Find your father, Ikuto…"

"But… Are you sure?"

Amu smiled at him. "Just… be sure to visit me."

Ikuto held her. "I'll miss you…"

"I'll miss you too. So you better call me this time… okay?"

He smiled sadly. "Of course I will. It was just hard so I couldn't—"

"I know. And, you don't have to worry. I promise I'll wait for you."

Ikuto nodded. "I know you will. But what if—"

Amu put a finger to his lips. "Nothing bad will happen, Ikuto. We are meant to be together. And I don't have to worry at all." Amu kissed him. "I know you'll come back."

The End

Kukai's Epilogue:

After Ikuto had run off after Amu, Tadase tried to catch up with them, but Kukai and Nagi stopped him. It was a hard struggle but finally they got Tadase back to his house.

Afterwards the friends parted ways. It didn't seem that that party idea was going to happen, unfortunately.

Kukai walked up to his room and stretched out on his bed and smiled. "Utau is still thinking of me!" he whispered to himself.

He got out his phone and started to text her. _'Utau! I miss you so much! Your brother came today and he and Amu got together and everything. I wish you were here, Utau-koi… I love you!' _Kukai sent the message and waited.

Minutes passed and… nothing. Kukai got a sinking feeling after a half an hour passed and no reply. Why wasn't she replying to his texts.

Suddenly, he received a text from her and Kukai smiled.

Until he read it.

Kukai dropped his phone, his eyes wide. No… No… That couldn't be happening to him! He swallowed hard and stood up. He ran to the wall and pounded his fist against it and let out a yell of agony.

Utau's message blinked back at him. _'It's over.' _

How could she do that to him? What had happened? Did he do something wrong?!

His phone started ringing, but he let it ring. He crumpled to the ground and buried his head in between his legs.

"Kukai? Kukai are you in here?" his mother said, knocking on his bedroom door.

Kukai slowly stood up, a deep scowl on his face, his head down. He opened the door.

"This came in the mail for you!" his mom said, oblivious to his pain.

"Thanks," he mumbled. She continued talking on her phone to some random person and walked back downstairs.

It was an envelope addressed to him from… London… Utau…

He slowly opened it and in it was a letter and a ticket. He read the letter aloud to himself. "Dear Kukai, I hope you get this soon, the damn mail is so annoying these days…. Anyway, you'll find a round trip ticket to London with this letter. Don't lose it, kid. I… really miss you. I'm sorry I haven't been answering lately. There's just a lot of things on my mind and I have to work really hard over here. London is boring…" Kukai smiled sadly. Typical Utau. How could London be boring?! "So I need you to come here and make things… not boring. I'd also appreciate some of your good luck. Not like I need it or anything! I love you, Kukai. I really do. Love, Utau."

Kukai bit his lip, trying to hold back tears. She must have written this before she decided to break up with him….

His phone rang again and Kukai walked glumly over to his bed. What do you know? Utau.

"Hello," he said softly.

"Kukai, thank God!"

"What do you want," he said sourly.

There was a pause on the other line. "Excuse me?"

"Just stop it! You know that you broke up with me! Why? Why would you do such a thing? What did I do?!"

"Kukai!" she shouted back. "That's why I'm calling you! I'm not breaking up with you!"

Kukai froze. "You're… not?"

"Of course not! Why the hell would I break up with… the best thing… that's ever happened to me…?"

Kukai smiled. "Utau, are you being romantic?"

"Shut the hell up!"

Kukai laughed. "But… you said it's over."

"That was for my agent, _Kyoya. _Your names are close so when I meant to press Kukai I pressed Kyoya instead!"

"Wait… you were dating your agent?"

"Oh… my… Of course not! I'm firing him! He's no longer working for me! I ended things with that sorry ass—"

Kukai laughed. "Okay, okay, I get it. I'm sorry I made such a big deal about it."

Utau sighed. "I'm just glad I cleared things up. Did… you get the ticket?"

Kukai smiled. "Yes. I can't wait!"

"Good…. Well, I guess I should go…"

"Utau?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too Kukai…"

Kukai smiled and leaned back against the wall. "Utau?"

"What?"

"You know you called me 'kid' in your letter, right?"

"Yeah? So?"

Kukai smiled sheepishly. "You remember the punishment, don't you?"

"Oh no," Utau said softly. "I guess you'll have to punish me in London, now won't you?"

"What a shame," Kukai agreed.

"I'll be waiting, Kukai…"

Kukai smiled and ended the call. He couldn't wait for London!


End file.
